A Lullaby Song for a Broken Doll
by SessKagome and Shade Shaw
Summary: "—Len, ¿algún dia podré levantarme y veré como es el invierno?" "—Claro que sí, Rin—contestó su amo sonriéndole—.Yo estaré allí contigo cuando ese dia llegue". Basado en "69". Noncest Fluffy fic. Dedicado a YuzukiToriOnee-San.


**Kaito: ***aterrorizado* ¡Corran, si quieren vivir! ¡Es peor que el apocalipsis, el Virus T o la Gripe porcina…! ¡Shade y Sess hicieron un fic fluffly!

**Shade: **Gracias, Kaito… Pero que _grandioso_ asistente eres ¬¬*

**Kaito: **¿Eso significa que me darán helado? *w*

**Shade/Sess: **¡NO!

**Kaito: **TToTT

Dejando la "gran" presentación de Bakaito (sic). Si… Este no será un fic con desmembramientos, matanzas, ojos amputados o Kaito haciendo la Bufanda desnuda… Estará basado en las canciones "69" y "Dolls". ¿Por qué hago un fic fluflly y romántico? Por esto:

1) Ver "Mi villano favorito" me afectó muchísimo.

2) (Altamente probable) Estoy demente XD

**Advertencias: **Como ya dije, no hay muertes brutales, pero eso no quiere decir que no implante mi habitual "oscuridad" jojojo. Romance hasta en el vertedero (?), No recomendable para los que vomiten arcoíris. Posible lemon más adelante.

**Pairings: **Noncest Rin/Len. Si desean otras parejas, pídanlas ^^

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid no nos pertenece u.u sino a Yamaha C. y derivados.

**Dedicado a: **YuzukiToriOnee-San. ¡Aprovecha mi "dulzura" mientras se pueda!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**A Lullaby For a Broken Doll**

**Created by Shade Shaw Phantom and SessKagome4Ever**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Prologue. **_

_While you dream, _

_Somehow you're 69_

_It´s looks like it's hard_

_For you breathe…_

Kagamine Len despertó de golpe, sudoroso y agitado.

Sus ojos azules se movieron a lo largo de la habitación de color claro. Se estiró sobre la amplia cama blanca, desentumeciendo los músculos. Se pasó la mano por la frente para quitarse el sudor frío de encima. Respiró profundamente, para tratar de controlar los violentos latidos provenientes de su corazón.

Había tenido una espantosa pesadilla.

En ella, recordaba entrar a la misma habitación, mitrar hasta los amplios ventanales de los cuales ondeaban las viejas y amarillentas cortinas de gasa como si fueran antiguas telarañas. En el mismo mecedor de madera de arce donde su madre lo había arrullado con esas canciones de cuna que calmaron sus noches demasiado largas y aterradoras… Estaba _ella._ Usaba ese mismo vestido viejo y raido con que la encontró y jugaba con el lazo bordado con una _"R"_ que él mismo había hecho para ella cuando cumplieron un año. Se mecía hacia delante y hacia atrás, en un movimiento lánguido y casi ausente.

Se había acercado lentamente hacia ella. Aunque habían pasado bastante tiempo, aun le seguía teniendo algo de miedo a las personas, Len lo sabía muy bien. ¿Quién no tendría miedo luego de todo lo que había sufrido? Por más que tratara de llamar a alguien que pudiera ayudarla, solo recibió pedradas de la gente cruel, asustadas por su aspecto viejo y empezando a resquebrajarse… Len no vió nada de eso: Solo se fijó en esa hermosa voz y en esa imagen tan dulce y frágil que poseía.

En cuanto había posado la mano en su hombro, ella se volteó. Len se sorprendió y no pudo evitar echarse para atrás: Todo su rostro se veía viejo y empezando a agrietarse, a ennegrecerse y a romperse. De esos hermosos ojos azules brotaban lágrimas que se perdían en las fisuras abiertas de sus mejillas…

"_69…" _

Len se pasó las manos por ambos lados de la cara, meciéndose los cabellos rubios que le flotaban. Esa imagen le pareció tan real… y en efecto, lo era: Esas palabras, ese número maldito que le lanzó Mikuo al revisarla… "No durará mucho" le dijo con una triste sonrisa a Len "No sé hasta cuando soportará, pero es indudable que su tiempo se está acabando"

Sí, eso Len lo sabía… ¿Pero saben algo? Eso no limitaba ni reducía ni un ápice lo que él sentía por esa muñeca. Lo que los unía era algo que iba más allá de la música en sí, era algo tan puro, profundo y trascendente que ninguna sonata podría describir.

A veces amamos algo con tanta fuerza y tanta intensidad, que no nos importa que tan vieja o deteriorada esté…

—Len…—Oyó decir. El rubio giró el cuerpo para ver la imagen de la jovencita rubia que reposaba a su lado. Respiraba con agitación, como si cada inhalación le costara un gran esfuerzo.

—Rin…—musitó Len incorporándose sobre la cama para quedar frente a ella.

—Yo… yo tuve una pesadilla—susurró la joven riendo mientras Len le apartaba el cabello del rostro para verle mejor… Una fisura en su mejilla izquierda.

Rin se puso de piedra y subió la mano, temblando, a sentir donde estaba la señal inequívoca del fin. Miró a las sábanas blancas, que habían envuelto su cuerpo durante incontables noches, tan hermosas que no alcanzan estas líneas para contarlas todas.

Una mano caliente sostuvo la suya.

Len se había movido y la estaba abrazando, con esa infinita ternura, amor y compasión que le había dado desde el primer día. Quería sentirla lo más que pudiese, pues cuando todo terminara ya no podría hacerlo. Su mano se deslizaba por su sedoso pelo rubio, dejando que ella llorara y manchara su camisa blanca todo lo que quisiese; después de todo, ella siempre fue su princesa.

Rin lloraba de miedo, de angustia, de frio y de dolor. Todo, todo lo que había vivido desde su ensamblamiento en esa vieja juguetería se devolvía como un barco que nunca debió volver a puerto. El abandono, las agresiones, el desprecio, se acumularon, haciéndola estremecer…

Pero, ¿por qué lloraba? ¿Por el pasado? No… lloraba por lo que tenía que dejar ahora: Len. Su querido amo, Len. El único dueño por el que en verdad siempre se sintió feliz de pertenecerle. La única persona que la trató como si en _verdad _fuera humana, tanto así, que Rin en verdad se _sintió _como una… Nunca olvidará todo lo que vivieron juntos, desde la mañana gris en que Len la rescató de la cuneta de esa fábrica abandonada, las canciones que compusieron, las noches en ese amplio lecho, los juegos y risas, como también rabias y lágrimas.

Estaba segura de que ninguna otra muñeca de porcelana había vivido todo lo que vivió ella.

Siempre odió esas fisuras. Esas espinas que resquebrajaban su cuerpo lentamente, como un cáncer, que apagaban su belleza y consumían su vida. Tal vez… si estaría _maldita_ después de todo…

—Len…—no pudo evitar gemir de miedo, como una niña pequeña ante las tormentas.

—Está bien, Rin—sonrió Len reforzando el abrazo—Esto significa que estás viva…—Cerró los ojos, aspirando el cálido aroma a naranjas de Rin—…Eres hermosa.

Necesitaba decírselo. A Len no le importaban esas fisuras que afeaban el rostro de su muñeca. Era _su _muñeca. El ser que más amaba en este mundo cruel y grisáceo, que le dio un nuevo sentimiento que nunca creyó ver.

Era más que su muñeca; era musa, era su amiga, era su _amor. _

Pero mientras su amada se deshace lentamente, quiere recordar todo lo que vivieron, y ella también quiere pasar los últimos instantes de su vida para compartir esos recuerdos con él.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Shade** *Cantando* _And you see right through me, This shouldn't last forever; You're so close Now, it's time to say goodbye..._

Muy bien… No estoy acostumbrada al puro fluffly, así que espero no decepcionarlos con esto. Yuzuki, lo intenté XD, espero que te guste.

**Advertencia de los próximos capítulos: **Bastante deprimente. Tengan cajitas de kleenex a la mano.

¡Qué Kira los ampare y guie!


End file.
